


Alcohol is humanity´s friend

by LadySunflower39



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySunflower39/pseuds/LadySunflower39
Summary: Grief is easier dealt with over a glass of whiskey.





	

 

**Alcohol is humanity´s friend**

 

_Humans were drinking alcohol five-thousand years ago, and we're still drinking it now. Alcohol is humanity's friend. Can I abandon a friend?_

_Yang Wenli_

 

She did not know why she was crying. She should have known that her father´s life was forfeit after what he did. _Yet, he is my father. And now he is gone like mother._

Her gaze wandered to the last picture taken with her mother and father together. She was dressed in her uniform and smiling brightly. Back then they did not know that her mother would soon fade away.

She sat up and brushed the tears out of her face. It burned and she felt strangely numb.

 _You are not the only one who lost someone they cared about,_ she reminded herself. No, they killed their own men when they defeated the 11th fleet. And then the Stadium Massacre took the life of thousands of civilians, among them Jessica Edwards who had been elected only a few months earlier. She and other members of the Peace party organized a demonstration and were cut down by the army. _How could you let something like this happen, father?_

Not to mention that Jessica Edwards was an old friend of Yang. She remembered his blank face of despair when she reported her death. Then the rest of the day he hardly spoke more than a word.

Julian only assured her that this was his way to deal with grief. _Well, my reaction was less graceful._

Frederica washed her face and went back to work. To her surprise Yang made no attempt to start with work. Instead, he put two glasses on the table with a bottle of whiskey. It was an expensive one she could see from the old date sporting on the bottle.

He poured her some of the liquid and gave her a weak smile. He looked like a man who got little sleep today.

Then he poured himself some whiskey.”I thought you could need it,” he suggested.”Believe me it helps to clear the head a little,” he added and drank the liquid.

Frederica hesitated, but drank it nonetheless. It burned in her throat, but seemed to wash a way the numbness that filled her only moments ago.

She smiled back and held her glass up.”One more can´t hurt I guess,” she said.

Yang said not a word and poured her another glass.

“The whiskey is a gift from Admiral Bucock,” he told her and she nodded.

Frederica drank the whiskey slowly this time and in silence. Yang´s gaze drifted in the distance and she wished she could muster some words to console him for his loss as he was obviously trying to do the same for her.

“Sir,” she began and he looked at her now with full attention.”I am truly sorry for Mrs. Edwards,” she explained softly.

A sorrowful look washed over his face.

“Juilan told you?” he asked quietly.

She nodded.”He mentioned that she was a great person and your friend,” she explained and hoped the compliment would soothe him.”I am sure people will not forget her bravery,” she added.

However, Yang only gave a pained look. He poured down his glass.”I wish she wasn´t brave,” was all he said.

Frederica realized then that there was no use for words. Both their wounds would need time to heal.

So she held up her glass again and so they spent the rest of the day drinking. The next day she had a terrible headache, but for some reason the drinking helped her to wash away some of the pain.

Even Yang seemed better. His face was less pale and he looked like he finally got some proper sleep.

Maybe it was true what Yang said to justify is drinking habit. Sometimes alcohol was indeed humanity´s friend.


End file.
